


I'm Still Here

by wilbruh



Series: Us Against The World [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dream gets his shit rocked, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Major Character Undeath, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Woo boy, i didnt tag that in the last 1 oops, just wait lmao, someone give him a break istg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbruh/pseuds/wilbruh
Summary: Wilbur would be a liar if he said he didn't know. Wilbur would be a liar if he said he didn’t understand all that he put poor Tommy through.Wilbur was a liar. He was determined not to be one anymore..Or, Tommy is in prison now, Dream is a fucking wackjob and Wilbur wants him to shut the fuck up.(ultimately part of a series. would recommend reading the last part in the series for it to make sense.)
Relationships: Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Us Against The World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145831
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> haha this one is a multi-chaptered. im thinking 2? maybe 3? idk ill get back to you on that lmao
> 
> anyway enjoy!
> 
> (for those who didnt read the series, shame on you. for context, tommy is wilburs son in this au. :) )

_ “See you soon, Tommy.” _

  
  


Wilbur regretted those words. Maybe he was the one who put it into motion, the one that let this happen. Those words must have been what brought this whole situation to light.

Wilbur knew he had been an absolute asshole. He was  _ worse  _ than an asshole while in Pogtopia. He knew he succumbed to the substance abuse, he knew that he succumbed to the cracks and holes in his mind that whispered his anxieties and paranoia into his ear. He  _ knew  _ these things. Knew that he was not a good person, knew that treating Tommy the way he was was fucking wrong. He knew all of these things and yet...

He let it happen. He let himself treat his son worse and worse and let it build up and then he made it worse by  _ dying.  _

In hindsight, blowing up one of the three things Tommy was attached to was not a good idea. He still believed that L’manberg was no longer what she used to be, that her former glory had long since been destroyed, but maybe they could have made it better. Maybe he should have just let the boys,  _ his  _ boys, take over and turn her into something new, instead of forcing them to start from scratch.

Doing what he did was a low blow to his son, his son that he  _ failed.  _ He became just like the woman he swore to never become and in the process he shattered the relationships with both of his sons. Fundy has all but denounced him, and he practically  _ broke  _ Tommy.

He broke his son. He knew that. He knew that he was at fault for many of Tommy’s traumas. They may not have come to light until the second exile, rearing their ugly heads and making the poor boy crack faster than he should have under Dream’s thumb, but they were there. He knew that Tommy hated the smell of cigarettes and weed, he knew that gunpowder lingered in Tommy’s nose and that he could smell almost nothing else. He knew that while the jacket had always been a comfort for Tommy, remembering days  _ before  _ coming to the DSMP when Wilbur wore the jacket everywhere, the jacket also triggered everything Tommy was trying to repress. Everything wrong about Wilbur.

Wilbur would be a liar if he said he didn't know. Wilbur would be a liar if he said he didn’t understand all that he put poor Tommy through.

Wilbur  _ was  _ a liar. He was determined not to be one anymore. 

Tommy had called for Wilbur, when he was trapped. He called for Wilbur and if Wilbur wanted to be better for his sons, than this is where he fucking started. 

Possessing Tommy was easy, his son had panicked himself into unconsciousness. Possessing Tommy gave WIlbur something he hadn’t had in a long time.

Control of a body. He had control of a body and boy was he motherfucking  _ pissed. _

  
  


“Wrong Soot, asshole.” He snarled at Dream. Dream’s face morphed from shock to confusion in a matter of seconds until a victorious grin spread across his features. Wilbur couldn’t wait until he could finally smash the man’s teeth in.

“Wilbur! Just the man I needed. I didn’t even have to start the tests!”

Wilbur narrowed his (Tommy’s?) eyes. “Tests?”

Dream’s predatory smile only got bigger, as if he really though he had Wilbur’s interests. “Immortality tests.” He started. “That book Schlatt gave me. I think it could be the key to immortality.”

“The tests?”

Dream flicked his eyes down to his hands, then back up to Wilbur (Tommy? No it was just his body. He wasn’t as tall as he normally was, and it was weird. Wilbur didn’t like that he couldn’t look down on the bastard in front of him.)

“I was going to kill Tommy to figure out the book. I’ve been studying it for a long time, and I figured that now was as good a time as any. No one can stop me while I'm in here.”

Wilbur had to fight to keep his face neutral. Dream had been an enemy once, an enemy quickly turned ally when they had a common goal. A common goal that Wilbur has conflicting feelings about. 

And yeah, Wilbur really couldn’t talk since he was the one who brought children into war. He had no one to fight by his side so he suited up his sons and taught them how to wield a sword. He taught them to wear armor, to fight, to keep themselves safe. He taught them things they should not have needed at such a young age. He dragged children into a fight that they should not have been involved in, even if said fight was for their own freedom. He was wrong, he should not have basically groomed his children into child soldiers.

But straight up  _ killing  _ a child? Without mercy? In cold blood? That was lower than Wilbur would ever be willing to go. 

Dream looked like a child in a candy store as he continued on his tirade. He had kept talking while Wilbur blanked out and thank fuck he did. Dream was just getting worse.

“- and this is where  _ you  _ come in. Don’t you want to come back? Don’t you want to know the secret of immortality?”

Wilbur still wanted to sock the egotistical man in the mouth. 

“Think about it!” Dream was rambling, and he could feel Tommy’s discomfort in the back of his mind. He winced, Tommy’s memories pushing to the front of his own. He could see himself, rambling much like the man before him. It was unsettling. Was this really how he looked when he was going off in Pogtopia?

He needed to apologize to Tommy as soon as he dealt with this motherfucker. 

“Why would I want to know the secret of immortality if I’m a ghost?” He sneered. If he had at all angered Dream with that comment, the man did not give him a response. Instead, he carried on with what he was talking about.

“If I could bring you back, you could get me out! Or, maybe you could stay in that body with Tommy and get me out that way when Sam finally comes and gets him.” Tommy once again seemed to make a noise of distress, though Wilbur wasn’t sure if Dream could hear it himself or if it was simply because he was inhabiting Tommy’s body at the moment. Suddenly, Dream was muttering to himself.

“I think you should stay in Tommy’s body, Wilbur. I mean, who knows what could happen with him in here, you know?” Dream had switched on the persona, the one with the voice dripping honey and the sincerity that masked the pure glee at the thought of someone squirming in the trap he caught them in. Personally, it made WIlbur a bit sick.

He didn’t have much room to talk though, as Tommy seemed to send more memories of watching Wilbur slowly spiral out of sanity. Wilbur used to pace just like Dream. He used to talk to himself, just like Dream. He used to ignore others when they tried to talk him down or get him to explain. Just. Like. Dream.

Wilbur wanted to vomit. Or punch something. Preferably Dream. He didn’t know which urge was stronger. The thought of his son being trapped in this prison with the man who treated him just like almost every adult in his life made him feel as though he was being crushed, the knowledge that he could do something to fix this but he didn't know  _ what.  _

So for now, he had to stay in Tommy’s body. He had to stay here, to protect the boy he swore he would care and love for. He hadn’t done a very good job, but it was better now than never. 

If he didn’t start taking care of his son, it was clear that no one would. Not the way that Tommy needed. He needed to up his fucking game.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, heres the chapter doc title: "ok so dream was supposed to get his shit rocked but ended up....not"
> 
> i was gonna have him get his ass kicked but that will happen in like the next chapter lmao
> 
> -will <3


End file.
